


Run With Me

by dragontara



Series: Run [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry, Bonding, Bottom Draco, Creature Fic, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Draco, snarky Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry meet in the Forbidden Forest in their wolf forms falling fast and hard and eventually bonding with each other. Unfortunately bonding in their animal forms doesn't mean they are happily bonded straight away in a real life too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist LJ Name: dragontara  
> Prompter: na_jin_br  
> Prompt Number: # 86  
> Title: Run with me  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione on the side  
> Summary: Draco and Harry meet in the Forbidden Forest in their wolf form falling fast and hard and eventually bonding with each other. Unfortunately bonding in their animal forms doesn't mean they are happily bonded straight away in a real life too.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s: fumbled first time, snarky!Draco, dominant!Harry  
> Epilogue compliant? Not at all  
> Word Count: 16,700  
> Author's Notes: This is my (fumbled) first time participating in the Smoochfest...*nervous and excited* Big thanks to my wonderful beta S for her precious help with this story.

Draco was standing on top of the Astronomy Tower looking down at the Hogwarts grounds. The new term at Hogwarts was beginning and students – old and new – were arriving at the castle. The first years arrived by boats led by Hagrid, and the older students arrived by carriages pulled by Thestrals. Draco had arrived early because he wanted to avoid the crowded train; after the war he had valued his privacy and space – crowded places made him anxious.

 

His gaze turned towards the Forbidden Forest. He had heard it's call inside him since his arriving to the castle. He knew it meant the full moon was close; his urge to run into the woods, roam around, hunt and maybe even find a mate was always strongest just before his monthly transformation. This was his first time at Hogwarts since he'd been bitten by a werewolf in the end of the war, and now the mysterious Forbidden Forest called him more seductively than any other forest during the summer.

 

Draco was relieved that Headmistress McGonagall had allowed him to come back to Hogwarts for his 8th year even though she knew about him being a werewolf. However, she had set strict conditions for his attending the school for the safety of the other students: he had to use Wolfsbane Potion when it was nearing the full moon or leave the school for the full moon period and stay away from the Hogwarts grounds until he was back in his human form again.

 

Draco was grateful for being allowed back to the school; he would've gone barking mad if forced to stay with his mother in the Manor any longer. Her constant hovering made him antsy and that mood wasn't apt to keep his creature side in control. He had already caused one incident where a house-elf had almost lost her head, and that incident was one too many for Draco's liking. He didn't like this creature side of him but he would be damned if he couldn't keep it under control. He had tried Wolfsbane Potion but it made him droopy and Draco detested being droopy more than being a werewolf. That's why he had accepted the option to leave Hogwarts during his werewolf transformation. The Forbidden Forest was nearby and intriguing enough for him to spend a few days every month in the depths of the magical forest. He mentally counted the days and decided to run into the woods the next evening, just to be sure.

 

Draco sighed and left the peaceful tower in order to return to the Slytherin dungeon and get ready for the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting Ceremony. He already knew there'd be only a few of his old classmates attending Hogwarts for their 8th year and he was happy to see Pansy, Blaise and Greg among them. He had more or less avoided his friends during the summer, sharing only occasional letters with them but mostly keeping to himself. Now they were all over him as soon as they saw him arriving to the Slytherin common room.

 

”Draco! I'm so happy to finally see you face to face! The whole summer went without seeing you,” Pansy declared enthusiastically.

 

”Good to see you, Draco.” Blaise's greeting was a little bit subtler.

 

”Uh, hello Draco,” Greg grunted.

 

Draco grinned. Everything was as usual. Well, maybe not quite as usual. Too many of their friends were missing, but Pansy, Blaise and Greg hadn't changed that much. It was a relief for Draco that some things had stayed the same even though they all had been through so much during the war and even after. Chatting amicably they headed together towards the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. They reached the massive doors of the Great Hall exactly at the same time as Potter who was chattering excitedly with Weasley and Granger. Draco shot him a withering glare.

 

”Deigned to descend among the ordinary people now, Potter?”

 

”Fuck off, Malfoy. I'm surprised you dared to come out of your hiding place and show your face here,” Weasley snarled.

 

”Come, Ron, he's not worth it,” Granger hissed at her boyfriend and tugged him along.

 

”Yes, listen to your mudblood girlfriend, Weasley, she seems to like directing your life anyway.” At that Weasley lunged towards him. Potter grabbed Weasley's robes and stepped between Draco and Weasley to keep him at bay but still didn't say anything.

 

”What, crup got your tongue, Potter? Or did you wise up during the summer and finally figure out that you're no match at arguing with people more clever than yourself?” Draco sneered at Potter but was met with a calm stare. Still Potter didn't rise to the bait and Draco was confused. Usually Potter gave as good as he got but now something was different.

 

”Come on, Ron, we're going to be late,” was the only thing Potter said in a low voice and ushered the three of them inside the Great Hall.

 

Draco and his friends exchanged a confused glance at each other but shrugged and went inside as well.

 

After the Welcoming Feast all students received their lesson schedules and the schedule for 8th years was familiar; the Slytherins shared most of their classes with Gryffindors. Draco was looking forward to having countless chances at mocking Potter and his idiot Gryffindors – or at least that's what Draco told his friends – but somehow he felt his own enthusiasm at that prospect half-hearted at the best. Potter seemed to have changed during the summer and so did Draco. There might be some surprises during this year at Hogwarts; Draco just hoped they wouldn't be too unpleasant for him.

 

*~*~*

 

Two days after school started Harry was getting anxious. After spending his summer more or less free of schedules and rules, submitting to the school rules was difficult. After the war he'd had problems settling back into normal routines; he had been jumpy and stressed seeing threats in every shadow around him and getting no sleep didn't help the matter.

 

Seeing his problems, Molly Weasley had asked Professor McGonagall to help him and she had suggested that finding his Animagus form might help Harry to cope better. A different point of view about things around him might change his perspective and stance. Harry had made it his summer project to find and learn to transform into his Animagus form. After many failed attempts he finally managed to find his animal form and finally transform into it. His Animagus form was a black wolf and that had been a pleasant surprise for him. In his wolf form he could run wild in the forests without having to deal with people intruding upon his privacy and setting him rules and expectations for how to live his life. For the first time in his whole life he felt free. Running free made his heart burst with happiness and contentment. He had run free for the most of the summer and now he felt he was at peace with himself and the whole world. Or... maybe not.

 

Coming back to Hogwarts for his 8th year had revealed that his old grudge towards the Slytherins was not something he was at peace with, not yet. When he had confronted Malfoy and his sidekicks before the Welcoming Feast, he had realized that Malfoy still had the power to rile him. It had taken all of his self-control to stay calm and not throw his insults back at him ten times worse. His temper had flared instantly at seeing Malfoy and his trademark sneer. His anger had barely been kept at bay listening to him insulting Ron and Hermione, but he had stayed silent, only glaring at Malfoy before dragging Ron and Hermione away from the Slytherins.

 

Now he felt as if the stress of the past two days had taken it's toll and he had a compulsion to run again, feel free and find his inner peace. Without noticing it he changed his course and headed out of the Entrance Hall and the castle altogether. His feet took him as if on their own accord towards the Forbidden Forest and the closer to the Forest he got the more insistent the pull of freedom became. At the edge of the Forest Harry kicked his shoes and socks off to feel the ground under his bare feet and then he took a giant leap into the woods transforming in mid-air. At first he trotted at a leisurely pace deeper into the Forest but soon he couldn't help but run faster and faster, leaping high over fallen tree trunks, smaller bushes and boulders, his whole body so full of joy and energy that he felt as if flying over the obstacles. Couple of times he stopped, taking in his surroundings and sniffing scents around him but soon he ran again, faster and faster as if getting more space between him and Hogwarts made his gait lighter and stronger with every step.

 

He crossed an interesting scent deep in the Forest; it wasn't anything he knew and he began to trace it. The scent wasn't from any animal he knew, not a unicorn, a thestral or a centaur. He had been in the Forbidden Forest before and he knew those scents. This one, however, was curiously familiar; not quite the same as a wolf's scent but close. This scent pulled him incessantly towards itself and Harry couldn't resist it. He had to find out where it came from.

 

When he rounded a rocky outcrop he abruptly froze in place. He had arrived at a small clearing and on the other side of it there was a large white wolf staring at him. It growled warningly, the scruff of it's neck bristled and it's stance wary. Harry eyed the other wolf carefully. It didn't look like a common wolf, not like Harry anyways, but it looked close enough to be called some sort of a wolf. It was quite tall for it's species, skinny in a gangly way and it's fur was silvery white. The wolf's head was delicate in shape, it's dark eyes made a beautiful contrast to it's otherwise white appearance and it's perky ears were expressive even in this frozen state.

 

Harry sniffed again the fresh scent mark in front of him and inwardly grinned. This was the creature calling for him all this time, pulling him into the deepest parts of the Forbidden Forest, asking – if unknowingly – his companionship and presence. Harry was more than happy to submit to this creature's pull. He relaxed his posture and took a step forward. The other wolf growled again but Harry took another step and lowered his head. He waggled his fluffy tail slightly and crawled cautiously forward. He didn't have to try to look eager; he knew it practically radiated from his every pore. He was so excited to meet this mysterious wolf that he was practically shivering in anticipation. He stopped a couple of steps before the other wolf and looked up into the wolf's dark eyes. He kept his posture submissive because the other wolf hadn't accepted him yet. It was Harry who was intruding the other one's territory and he had to respect that.

 

The white wolf stayed still for a moment scrutinizing Harry carefully. After a brief hesitation it took a step closer and sniffed. Then it slowly moved around Harry cautiously sniffing him all around and while being inspected, Harry got a couple of good sniffs himself. The other wolf's scent told him it was a male and his scent was delicious. Observing a male smelling delicious would've probably disturbed Harry in his human form but in a wolf's world it was as natural as breathing. Harry tried to stay still even though his muscles trembled in excitement. As the other wolf didn't show any signs of finishing his inspection, Harry couldn't take it anymore. When the white wolf rounded him and sniffed his neck, Harry turned his head and licked a long stripe on his muzzle and jumped to fully face him. His tongue lolled to the side and he jumped around playfully. At first the white wolf growled at him and tried to nip him but Harry nimbly dodged his sharp teeth. Then the other wolf took off and ran into the woods Harry chasing after him with a giant leap.

 

The chase could have been a real challenge if the other wolf would have wanted that but he let Harry reach him at the narrow stream where they stopped to drink the cold water. After he had drank enough Harry nudged the other wolf with his head and urged him to play with him. They wrestled and chased each other around until the white wolf lost his step and fell into the cold stream. He yelped and jumped immediately up from the water and vigorously shook his fur. Harry received a good shower from the shaken water but didn't mind one bit. He glanced at his companion and snorted in amusement. The other wolf was _pouting._ That looked so adorable that Harry sidled up to him and licked his cheek. That cost him an annoyed nip on his neck and a heated chase in the woods until after a few miles their pace slowed down into an easy trot side by side.

 

They ran together late into the night in a companionable mode and hunted a couple of rabbits for an evening snack. Later they found a small cave where they laid down to take a nap. They snuggled up against each other finding a comfortable position, the white wolf laying his head onto his front paws and Harry resting his head on top of the other wolf's neck. They slept there until the first rays of the morning sun woke Harry up. He knew he had to go back to the castle but he didn't want to leave his new friend. The other wolf stirred next to him and Harry tenderly licked his muzzle as a greeting. The other wolf buried his head in Harry's neck as if reluctant to face the day, wanting to sleep the day off, but Harry nudged him on his feet and began to trot towards the castle.

 

The white wolf followed him close by but when they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest the other wolf stopped in his tracks. Harry returned to his side and tried to nudge him forward but he didn't so much as budge. Harry was torn between his friend and the school and let out a quiet whimper but he knew he didn't have a choice. He had to go back now. He rubbed his head in the neck of the other wolf and licked his muzzle as if apologizing for leaving. Then he turned his back on the Forest and his friend, and trotted to the castle. Harry almost turned around when he heard a heartbreaking howl coming from the Forest but determined to come back the next evening he ran back to Hogwarts to begin a new day.

 

*~*~*

 

The next evening after dinner Harry was buzzing with excitement at going again to the Forest. This time he had warned Hermione and Ron beforehand because Hermione had lectured him about going on his last trip without telling them before he left. His friends had been worried sick about his absence.

 

As soon as Harry was out of the castle he broke into a run and once he was behind the treeline of the Forbidden Forest he transformed into his wolf form. He immediately began his search for his blond friend but he didn't have to go far until a familiar figure jumped on him from a top of a boulder. They snarled at each other while wrestling on the ground but it was a good natured scuffle, at least Harry was nothing but happy to see his friend again. Judging by the long stripe the other wolf licked across his muzzle, the white wolf seemed just as happy to see him too.

 

Just like the previous night, they ran, hunted, wrestled and finally snuggled together again. Harry was content spending his night like this, having someone by his side to share his favourite activities in his animal form with him. He fleetingly thought where was this other wolf coming from, what was his story, but he was too happy and too tired to worry about that just now, so he relaxed against his warm companion and fell asleep.

 

The sun was already high in the sky when Harry woke up yawning and stretching languidly. He lazily turned his head to look at his friend but froze at seeing the place next to him empty. Where had he gone? Why didn't he wake him up before he left? Harry jumped to his feet and ran out of the cave where they had spent the night. He searched everywhere and tracked the other wolf's scent but the scent trail ended abruptly near the place Harry had left the other wolf the previous morning. Harry was confused. He ran around in a couple of circles but didn't find anything. Sighing he returned to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, changed back to his human form and returned to the castle. He was going to come back after dinner anyways, surely his friend would be around by then.

 

All through the school day Harry was impatient for the day to pass as soon as possible so that he could return to the Forest and to his friend. He was also excited to get back there and he was in a great mood for a change. Even Malfoy's constant taunting and insults couldn't spoil his good mood. Hermione questioned him several times during the day about his changed demeanor but Harry just smiled at her curiosity. ”I'll tell you later,” he just said, and Hermione was wise enough to leave it at that – for now.

 

After dinner Harry ran to the Forest and began his search. He checked every place they'd been together, but there was no sign of his friend. Harry ran around for the most of the night and eventually he had to give up. In the darkest hour of the night he sat down on his haunches and let out a lonely, mournful howl that echoed throughout the whole Forest. He waited for a good while to see if he'd receive an answering howl but was met only with silence. Then, defeated, he turned his back to the forest and tiredly headed back to the castle.

 

Harry returned to the Forest every evening for a week but he didn't see his wolf friend anymore. He was getting worried – what if something had happened to him? Harry didn't even know where to start his search for him. He was getting frustrated and desperate; he missed his newfound friend and their comfortable companionship. He felt as if he had been too happy for these past two days – or nights – and now he was paying the price for his happiness. It was as if he'd been thrown into a dark pit of loneliness without any hope again and this time it felt even more crushing than ever before.

 

As the weeks passed by, Harry went back to the Forest only a couple times a week. Not to enjoy his run but to try to find his friend and to remember those lost happy moments they had shared. During the daytime Harry often scoffed at himself for becoming so attached to the other wolf after knowing him only two short nights and when he thought about it in his human form it really felt ridiculous. However, the nights when he patrolled in the Forest in his animal form, the feeling of his loss intensified and his instincts accepted the connection the two wolves had found during that short time spent together, the connection his human logical reasoning denied when he was back in his real life.

 

Harry was brooding and his anxiety caused Ron and Hermione to worry about him again; they all had thought that Harry was finally over his problems he'd had after the war but it seemed that was not the case. They tried to coax Harry to spend more time with them, Hermione wanting to study with him and Ron always ready for a Quidditch match or a game of chess. Harry appreciated their efforts but couldn’t find it in himself to spend time with them. He was restless and short-tempered and preferred spending most of his time alone outside of the restraining castle. He struggled through the lessons barely able to concentrate enough to pass, and as soon as the lessons for the day were over, Harry was out of the castle, either wandering around the grounds or the Black Lake or running in the Forbidden Forest. His friends finally gave up trying to actively reach him; they merely stayed nearby, waiting for him to come back from his dark place, ready to help him any way they could when that happened.

 

*~*~*

 

Draco had returned from his full moon exile in the Forbidden Forest to his own bed in the Slytherin dorm happy to be back in his luxurious and comfortable life; sometimes living in the woods without even the smallest conveniences was... well, inconvenient. Even though he didn't need much in his werewolf form, he still appreciated a soft bed, long hot bath and his meals served. Not that there were any of these luxuries available in the Forbidden Forest but a man can dream, right?

 

There had been something, or someone, in the Forest this time though, to make his exile more bearable. That odd behaving wolf he had crossed paths with had turned out to be a nice surprise. The black wolf had acted more like a dog than a wolf, his earnest friendly manners quite endearing. At first the other wolf's antics had annoyed Draco but as the first night went on, he had found that the black wolf's goofiness was actually quite amusing and he felt comfortable spending time with him. Well, comfortable if not counting that little incident at the brook where the idiot wolf had had the audacity to laugh at him when he fell into the stream. Draco still shuddered at the thought of the icy water. Anyway, the boldness the other wolf had showed when he had approached Draco in the first place had impressed him somehow and all through their time together he had felt safe and cherished – feelings he wasn't very used to these days.

 

”Fuck,” Draco groaned out loud, ”I'm turning into a Hufflepuff.”

 

”What did you say, dear?” Pansy hurried after him in the corridor.

 

”Nothing. Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration.”

 

Later that night Draco couldn't help but think about those few days spent in the Forbidden Forest; actually, thinking about it and his wolf friend had become a habit for him. He had a constant yearning to get back to the Forest and meet his friend again. They had connected strangely fast and strong during their time together and he reluctantly had to admit that he missed his goofy companion. Many times he almost gave in to the pull and considered actually going back, but in his human form it would be ridiculous. As a human, he would be in danger in the Forest and if he would meet his wolf friend, the other one couldn't identify him and he would probably end up being his dinner.

 

He had also considered trying to find his wolf friend in here, at Hogwarts, because it was more than likely that he was one of the students or school faculty in his animagus form. Draco had figured out as much when the wolf had returned back to the castle every morning and obviously changed back into his human form when he was out of the Forest on his way to the school. Draco hadn't had the chance to see who it was because he wanted to avoid getting too close to the edge of the Forest. McGonagall had set wards for him not to be able to cross the edge of the forest until he had changed back to his human form after the full moon was over, and he didn't want to take the risk of setting the alarms off. Now he regretted that he hadn't done it; having a chance to see who his friend was would have been worth every punishment McGonagall would have been able to toss his way.

 

As it was, he didn't have any other choice but to wait until the next full moon and hope his friend would be there waiting for him. The last sight of him sleeping soundly next to him had broken Draco's heart a little, knowing he had to go before the other wolf woke up. Otherwise he would never have the strength to leave him, and staying around in his human form definitely wasn't a good idea. That last glance at his friend had haunted Draco since then, and for the first time after being bitten and turned into a werewolf he couldn't wait for the full moon to arrive. In the meantime he could entertain himself and have his usual fun with taunting Potter who'd lately seemed strangely off. Draco almost felt sorry for him, almost. Not enough to stop his mocking entirely.

 

*~*~*

 

It had been almost a month since he'd met the white wolf in the Forbidden Forest and Harry had become more and more drawn into himself. He had already given up trying to find his wolf friend and that's why it came as a complete surprise when one evening during dinner time he started to feel an extremely strong pull towards the Forest. His heart filled with joyous excitement and he barely had time and sense to tell Hermione that he was leaving.

 

”Don't wait for me, I need to take care of some wolf things. It will probably take more than one night so don't worry if I'm not back in the morning,” he hastily explained and Hermione frowned.

 

”But Harry...”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, Harry had already hurried out of the Great Hall.

 

As soon as he reached the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry broke into a run and was leaping into the woods in no time. It took only one sniff in the air to direct him towards his friend who was waiting in the small clearing where they had met the first time. Harry stopped abruptly on the edge of the clearing to take a good look at his friend, feeling a bit shy. The white wolf was waiting for him in the middle of the clearing and seeing him hesitating, took matters into his own paws. He took a giant leap towards Harry and playfully jumped on him, clearly happy to see him.

 

They wrestled and snarled at each other, rolling around the clearing and enjoying their happy reunion. Soon though their wrestling turned into a heated frotting against each other. Harry was getting dizzy at the feeling of being the target of the rapt attention from his companion. He returned every thrust frantically panting his arousal into the silky fur of his friend's neck. All of a sudden a disturbing thought crossed his mind; _what was he doing? He wasn't gay or anything like that and here he was frotting against another male and loving it?_ Harry froze in confusion and tried to draw back, but his companion took that as an invitation for more and flipped himself over to lie down on his stomach lifting his rump into the air. He swept his tail aside and presented his shapely arse for Harry. When Harry didn't react immediately, the blond turned his head, snarled and wiggled his arse. All rational thoughts left Harry's head when a delicious gift like that was offered to him. His instincts took over urging him to lunge forward, bury his throbbing erection into the inviting heat of the other wolf's arse and sink his teeth into the white scruff of his neck. They both growled and snarled in the heat of the moment, Harry thrusting vigorously even if his knot soon made the movement more restrained but his companion was giving as good as he got. The blond wolf's hind legs started to tremble and he collapsed on the ground but he kept thrusting against both Harry and the ground to get some friction to his own erection. Soon Harry felt his climax approaching, the heat in his belly exploding and shudders travelling through his whole body. He came with a roar and felt the other wolf tense under him, reaching his own release as well.

 

They came back from their high laying together, Harry on top of the other wolf, panting harshly. They couldn't part yet because of the knot but Harry tried his best to distract the other wolf from his uncomfortable position. He licked the blond's ears and affectionately rubbed his muzzle into the blond scruff. When the blond turned his head, Harry licked his muzzle over and over again. When the knot released them, Harry got on his feet quickly and nudged the other wolf up as well. They ran together to the brook and greedily drank the cold water to ease their thirst. Then they rested a while snuggled side by side until they felt like running again and hunting some snack before settling for the night.

 

Harry woke up the next morning to the sunlight filtering through the trees into their cave. The blond wolf snuggled closer to Harry and nuzzled his neck. Harry felt happy and contented lounging like this, without schedules and rules and constantly having to hurry somewhere. Harry yawned and lazily stretched his muscles contemplating if he was hungry enough to leave his comfortable spot and go to find some breakfast for them both. His friend, though, had another idea. He shifted sleepily behind Harry's back and eventually draped himself all over Harry making him his own personal mattress. He let out a deep sigh, buried himself even deeper into Harry's thick fur and fell back asleep. Harry snorted in amusement but didn't mind; actually it felt nice to have someone so close, appreciating the comfort he could offer.

 

Soon his sleeping buddy obviously started dreaming because his paws twitched repeatedly and he let out small yelps. Then the grinding started. At first Harry didn't even realize what was happening on top of him but when something poked in his side and the blond's hips started grinding against him in earnest, Harry sure as hell noticed what was going on. He didn't know what to do, just laid there tense as a board and considered waking up his sleepy mate. Before he could do anything, though; the blond grunted and stilled his movements.

 

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw the blond's eyes were only half-closed now and he was watching Harry with blazing eyes. Lazily he licked Harry's muzzle with his velvety tongue and rolled off of him. He stretched languidly, rather seductively in Harry's opinion, and finally stilled in a perfect position for Harry to mount him. Harry watched him warily, he wasn't absolutely sure if the other wolf really wanted to copulate with him again, but the blond swept his tail from side to side, pausing after every sweep as if teasing Harry. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted from Harry, he stretched his neck and sharply nipped Harry's neck. Harry got on his feet and stretched before he turned to sniff his friends neck. The blond let out an annoyed snarl, nipped him again and lifted his hips impatiently. Finally Harry got the message stingingly clear and positioned himself behind the blond. He swiftly thrust inside and set a steady pace until the knot appeared again. It made his thrusts a bit shorter but he kept them strong, making it look like forceful grinding. It felt brilliant for Harry and obviously for his mate as well because he was actively grinding back meeting Harry thrust for thrust. The blond whimpered loudly and raised his head letting out a howl at the same time as his passage clenched around Harry's erection. That pushed Harry over the edge too, the heat radiating from his groin to every cell in his body. Harry collapsed on top of the other wolf and immediately started to groom the blond with his tongue everywhere he could reach.

 

They patiently waited for the knot to release them. They dozed off until they were free of each other. The blond turned on his side and drifted back to sleep but Harry wanted to go and get something to eat. He stepped out of the cave and ran around trying to decide what he wanted; for some reason he wasn't in the mood for hunting. He managed to steal some food from Hagrid's backyard, probably reserved for some creatures Hagrid was tending, and was trotting back to the cave when a Patronus reached him.

 

”Harry, I need to talk to you as soon as possible. If you can, come to Hagrid's hut at lunch time. It's urgent!” Hermione's voice rang from the otter Patronus' mouth and then it vanished.

 

Harry glanced at the sky and realized it was probably near lunchtime already. He trotted to the cave, dropped the food near their sleeping spot and seeing the other wolf still asleep, he silently slipped back outside and headed towards Hagrid's hut.

 

He didn't have to wait for long before he saw Hermione and Ron walking down the slope from the castle towards the Gamekeeper's hut. Harry had transformed back to his human form in case someone might see him; Hermione and Ron already were familiar with his wolf form.

 

”Harry, I'm glad you are here! Professor McGonagall is upset because you left without leaving a note. She doesn't want you to wander alone in the Forbidden Forest, even in your wolf form. She thinks it's not safe because there's still Voldemort's allies living in there,” Hermione burst as soon as she came withinearshot.

 

”I have spent many nights in the Forest alone, why is she worrying about this now?”

 

”You've never been away more than a night, always coming back in the morning except now. I think she's right to be worried.”

 

”What are you doing in there, mate?” Ron asked.

 

”I found someone I feel comfortable being with. After everything I've been through I think I'm allowed to have something I like in my life for a change, don't you think?”

 

”Someone?” Hermione inquired, ”Who?”

 

”Another wolf.”

 

”So you're starting your own wolf pack then?” Ron grinned.

 

”I hope so. I lost him once and now I won't be leaving him until I know more about him. I don't want to lose him again.”

 

”Him??” Ron squeaked.

 

”Harry, you need to be careful if you don't know anything about him. I can see you are much happier now but still, please be careful,” Hermione worried.

 

”I will. Tell McGonagall that I'm alright. I'm only doing what she teached me to do to cope better after the war. I'll come back as soon as I can but right now I won't be leaving him.”

 

Hermione seemed reluctant to let him go back to the Forest but Harry reassured her that everything was absolutely fine and he'd see them again soon. Then he turned his back to his friends and ran back to the Forest. Once he was behind the first row of trees he transformed back into his wolf form and headed back towards their cave. In his haste to get back to his friend he didn't notice a pair of shocked eyes following him from behind a bush.

 

*~*~*

 

Draco was furious.

 

He had awoken from his nice little nap to see the black wolf gone and a nice chunk of meat next to him. Draco wasn't hungry but instead he felt a need to stretch his legs. He decided to go see where his friend had gone. He followed the scent and ended up near the edge of the Forest behind that oaf Hagrid's hut. The black wolf was nowhere to be seen. Judging by his scent marks he had gone out of the Forest and Draco decided to settle down to wait for him.

 

He didn't have to wait long until Harry Potter arrived to the Forest and right there, before his very eyes, turned into a big black wolf and took off running towards their cave. Draco was shocked. His friend who he'd been so comfortable with, was Harry sodding Potter? The wolf he'd so shamelessly offered himself for shagging, was the Boy-Who-Turned-Into-a-Wolf-and-Shagged-His-Enemy?

 

Draco was absolutely livid. He couldn't believe his own stupidity, surrendering to his instincts with such disastrous results. Fortunately Potter probably didn't know that it was Draco he had shagged twice now. The only way to save his face now was to run as far from Potter as possible; he'd never know if he avoided him for the rest of his transformation. He just had to avoid him for two more days. He would never know.

 

Draco jumped to his feet and headed in a different direction than Potter. He stormed deeper into the Forest trying to get as much distance between himself and Potter as possible. He was feeling bitter, angry, annoyed – and strangely also feeling bad for running away like that, but there was no chance he was going to show Potter that he cared, at all. He ran forward, deeply in thought, and that's why he didn't notice a dark shadow following him until it was too late. When Potter abruptly jumped in front of him, Draco startled and barked sharply. Realizing who was blocking his way Draco bristled and growled warningly. Potter just eagerly waggled his tail and playfully hopped around him. _The idiot didn't get that he wanted to be left alone?_

 

Draco snarled aggressively at the black wolf, bared his lethal teeth and growled louder. Potter was finally beginning to look unsure and confused and stilled his playful movements. Draco turned and left continuing his run deeper into the Forest but his idiotic companion followed him a couple of steps behind. Draco lost his temper; he jumped around, snarled and attacked Potter biting him sharply in his shoulder. Potter whimpered and assumed a submissive position lowering his head and crawling in front of Draco. If wolves could smirk Draco would have definitely smirked at Potter's utter submission but at this moment the only thing Draco wanted was to get as far from Potter as possible.

 

He turned around again and left without another glance back. After running a few miles he stopped and looked around. No sign of Potter. He sighed in relief and continued at a slower pace. He considered hunting something to eat; he was getting hungry. He could take a small deer down by himself but hares or foxes might be easier if he planned it right. Or a weasel; Draco snorted in amusement when an image of Weasley flashed in his mind. He followed some tracks but nothing seemed to be interesting enough for him to start a chase.

He wandered around aimlessly, not really knowing what he was looking for. He was pissed off but at the same time he oddly missed Potter, he wanted to be alone but at the same time he felt lonely. Draco was getting irritated and confused by his mixed feelings; it was all Potter's fault, as usual! He paused his running to stop for a drink from a cold brook and rested for a while after he had sated his thirst.  The sun was setting when he continued his running; he needed to find a place for the night before the dark.

 

Even though he was looking for a place to spend the night, he wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings and was surprised when a dark creature jumped in front of him, blocking his way. Draco skidded to a halt and scowled at the creature – _Acromantula_! He could pass it without problems. When he tried to round it, though, there was another one blocking his way. Draco twirled around only to see himself surrounded by those ugly, highly dangerous giant spiders. There were six of them and they were nearing him, clicking their horrible pincers threateningly.

 

Draco froze. He knew perfectly well that Acromantulas were capable of tearing him apart and eating him; they were beasts that even the most powerful wizards were afraid of. He had no chance against them – well, maybe if there were only one of them, but six – no way. This was it then, his final battle, but he sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight!

 

Draco widened his stance, digging his paws into the ground, bared his teeth and snarled as threateningly as he could. No effect, whatsoever. Draco began to panic and let out a loud snarl, almost a roar, and bristled every hair of his fur, but even that didn't make any difference. The circle of the Acromantulas was reaching him and Draco tensed his hind legs preparing himself to leap and try to knock down one of the attackers in his final attempt to escape. All of a sudden a black figure launched into the mix, took one Acromantula down on it's way and positioned himself next to Draco snarling and growling terrifyingly. Potter! Draco had never been so relieved to see him as he was now, right at this particular moment. That wouldn't change the dynamics enough, though, the spiders still had superiority but all in all the sheer force of Potter's intimidating aggressiveness was impressive.

 

To Draco's surprise the Acromantulas started to back off, one by one, before the furious black wolf. Potter didn't lessen the ferocity of his behavior until the last of the attackers had vanished back where they'd come from and none of them was anywhere in sight anymore. Then he turned his attention to Draco, nuzzled his neck and licked his muzzle as if relieved to see him safe and unharmed. Draco was still dazed at Potter's appearance that he let Potter fuss about him without a fight. When Potter seemed to be convinced that Draco really was unharmed, he nudged him ahead, trying to make him follow him. When Draco didn't comply at first, Potter came back and nudged and nipped at him to make him move. Draco shot an annoyed glance at Potter but eventually gave in and followed him back towards their own territory. _Their own territory?_ Where did that come from? The last time Draco checked it had been _his_ territory, not _theirs_.

 

Draco trotted behind Potter until his irritation flared up again and he sped up to reach Potter and nipped his flank annoyedly. Potter yelped but his pace didn't even falter. He just shot a stern look at Draco and kept going on. Draco tried again and now Potter stopped and growled at him. Draco defiantly stared back but Potter didn't give in. He rounded Draco and nudged his rear to get him to move again. Draco knew it was childish but he dug his feet into the ground and refused to move. Potter seemed to let out a sigh and growled a warning at him. Draco didn't as much as budge and kept his posture defiant. Potter tried everything but to no avail, Draco stood his ground. Finally Potter snapped; he snarled and lunged at Draco forcing him down. He pushed him to the ground with his weight and sank his teeth in Draco's neck. They stayed in that position for a while, Potter growling at Draco until he stopped struggling and submitted to Potter.

 

Draco was perplexed; what happened to the earlier submissive Potter? Now he was acting as a dominant alpha of the pack, determined, confident, protective... The mere thought of this new Potter turned Draco embarrassingly on. He tried to deny it, but Potter's weight on him, his teeth possessively in his scruff and hot breath next to his ear made him dizzy and without really noticing it he started to hump against the ground. Potter tensed on top of him and sniffed sharply. The scent of Draco's arousal made him shift into a position to have better access to Draco's arse if Draco allowed him to shag him. Draco couldn't help himself; his body had already betrayed him by submitting to Potter and lusting after him. He swept his tail aside, and Potter didn't waste any time sinking his already erect cock inside him and started thrusting furiously growling at Draco the whole time. This time the growling wasn't a warning but more like from enjoyment and Draco joined the choir with his own growl. They rutted unashamedly like some horny animals – well, currently they _were_ very horny animals – and the otherwise silent evening around them was filled with noises of their copulation. Draco had never felt this horny, this filthy and slutty as right now, giving himself unconditionally to his alpha, even if it was Potter. He couldn't care less as long as he was pounding into him with abandon, howling his glee into the darkening night. Draco was on fire, both inside and outside. His movements under Potter were feverish as he chased his completion and the warmth inside his belly turned into a Fiendfyre burning it's way through him until the final explosion shuddered out of him in waves. Potter thrust violently inside him once more spilling his seed inside Draco before collapsing on top of him spent and exhausted.

 

They laid locked together by Potter's knot for a long while without moving at all, coming down from their high and calming their racing heartbeats. Finally Potter lifted his head and began to groom Draco just like he had the previous times. The grooming was so gentle and affectionate that Draco felt his heart soften toward Potter. He considered if he could spend the rest of his transformation time with Potter after all. It wasn't as if Potter knew who he was with and Draco planned to keep it that way, so why couldn't he enjoy their time together as long as it lasted? Pleased at his own reasoning Draco relaxed further under Potter's ministrations and dozed off.

 

He woke up when Potter's knot released them and Potter jumped to his feet. Draco's stomach let out a demanding growl and he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. No wonder he was famished. Potter was full of energy once again and urged him to come and hunt with him. Draco would have rather gone and checked if the meat Potter provided for their breakfast was still in the cave but Potter's juvenile excitement was contagious and soon Draco found himself tracking a deer's scent with his exuberant partner.

 

They followed the deer for a while until they finally got close enough to attack. It was a small deer wandering alone totally unaware of two pairs of hungry eyes watching it's every move. As if by a mutual agreement Draco took care of snapping the deer's hind legs while Potter went for the kill. Pleased at their successful team work they enjoyed their delicious meal in comfortable companionship and Potter saved all the best parts of the deer for Draco. After their hunger was sated, they hid the carcass for their possible next meal and headed towards the brook to drink and clean up.

 

As night fell they retired to their own cave and snugly curled up against each other to sleep. Draco snuggled up and buried himself deeper into Potter's thick and shaggy fur and sighed contentedly. His last thought before sleep claimed him was, ”This is nice. I could get used to this.”

 

The next morning they woke up late again, lazily stretching their muscles and teetering on the brink of sleep and wakefulness for a long time while enjoying the feeling. They groomed each other and Draco had his fun ruffling Potter's fur around his face so he looked like he'd had an electric shock. Potter retaliated with twisting Draco's ears backwards with his paws and soon they emerged out of the cave running around and playfully chasing each other. They ran back to the brook to drink and afterwards lounged lazily in the sunlight. The rest of the day was spent running together, chasing each other and a couple of times some scared rabbits, eating, wrestling and enjoying each other's company. When they settled for the night, Draco made a mental note to wake up early the next morning. He desperately needed to escape Potter before he transformed back into his human form at sunrise.

 

It was still dark when Draco woke up the next morning. Potter was sleeping partially on top of him so he had to carefully wiggle himself free of him. Potter stirred but fortunately didn't wake up. Draco watched his partner for a long time, already missing him and their wonderful time together, but knowing they wouldn't have the slightest chance of doing it again if Potter knew with whom he had spent his time with. After the initial shock of finding out who his companion really was, Draco had eventually accepted that he enjoyed Potter's company – as a wolf. The human Potter he enjoyed only when tormenting him. Draco inwardly smirked at the thought but then he affectionately brushed Potter's long scruff with his muzzle and reluctantly left the cave.

 

He managed to get near the edge of the Forest when he heard urgent loping behind him. Draco turned to look over his shoulder when a dark figure jumped on him. At first Draco panicked and fought back fiercely but then he recognized Potter staring down at him and growling angrily. Draco didn't know what to do; he very well couldn't explain anything, could he? He tried to distract Potter by playing a submissive mate, nuzzling him and trying to wipe that questioning look from his eyes by licking and grooming him. He tried to steer him back towards their cave and succeeded for a while, but when he tried to slip back towards the edge of the Forest, Potter was there blocking his way. Potter was suspicious and relentless, he wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Draco growled threateningly but Potter didn't step aside. Draco nipped him but received only an annoyed growl back. Finally Draco snapped and attacked Potter but still he didn't give up. He clung to Draco with all his weight and Draco couldn't shake him off. He watched in horror when the first rays of the rising sun filtered through the treetops and he felt his transformation begin. He was shaking uncontrollably before his features began to shimmer and change into his human form. Through the haze of pain and distress he felt a hot anger bubbling inside him. Why didn't that idiot let him go in time? Now he was witnessing all the gory details of his transformation and identity he so much had wanted to hide. Draco let out a frustrated and furious roar when his transformation was finished and he stood in front of wolf-Potter wearing nothing but his trousers. Potter's stunned stare made him even more furious.

 

”Happy now, Potter?” he yelled at the shocked wolf, as he turned on his heel and angrily stomped away towards the castle.

 

*~*~*

 

Harry didn't return to the castle right away. He had to clear his head first before he could even think of going back to school. The white wolf he had enjoyed spending time with was Malfoy? But he wasn't an Animagus. He had changed into his human form when the sun rose this morning; was he a werewolf then? He didn't look like a werewolf to Harry, he had seen Lupin transforming into a werewolf and Malfoy was nothing like that. What was going on? Now he understood why he didn't find his blond mate in the Forest during the month they spent apart. If Malfoy was a werewolf, he transformed only once a month, during the full moon. Harry ran a few rounds thinking about what he should do next. Leaving the situation as it was now, was not an option. Harry didn't want to lose his friend again. It was strange that after the initialshock he didn't feel repulsed at having spent such an enjoyable time with Malfoy. He was a prat but after seeing him in his other form he wasn't so bad. Oh Merlin, he had shagged Draco Malfoy! _Thrice!_ Harry groaned. And what had Malfoy said before he left, ” _Happy now, Potter?_ ” How did he know it was him if he was still in his wolf form? Had he known all along? Harry groaned again and decided to go back to school. Staying alone in the Forest wasn't helping.

 

Harry managed to slip unnoticed into the Gryffindor Tower and his own bed where he closed the curtains and cast wards and a silencing charm around his sanctuary. He desperately tried to think of a way to solve this problem. He needed to talk to Draco but what could he say? That he wanted to be friends with him? No, that was lame and besides he wanted more than that. But he couldn't just go and tell him that he wanted to keep shagging him, could he? Why was it so much easier when they were in their wolf forms in the Forest but when they returned into their human form everything turned complicated?

 

Harry was exhausted and grateful that he was alone in the dorm at the moment. The others were in class until late afternoon so he had a few hours to himself. He dozed off to a restless sleep and only woke up when his dorm mates rushed in.

 

”Harry! You're back! Where have you been?” Neville was the first to reach Harry.

 

”Hey Neville. I had some issues to take care of, that's all.”

 

His friend fired questions at him but fortunately Ron arrived and rescued him leading him out of the dorm. They met Hermione at the library and found a secluded corner to sit and talk. Hermione frowned at seeing Harry's troubled expression.

 

”What happened, Harry? Something wrong?”

 

”Yeah, you could say that. Though I'm not sure if I should tell you about it, the situation is rather... delicate.”

 

”You know you can tell me anything, Harry.” Hermione shot a pointed glance at Ron. ”And Ron too.”

 

”I know, Hermione, and I probably need your help anyway, but Ron, just don't freak out alright?”

 

Ron nodded warily and Harry took a deep breath.

 

”Well, you know I met someone in the Forbidden Forest. I met him for the first time a month ago and then I thought I lost him because I couldn't find him anywhere after that. Until now. We spent these past three days together and I thought 'this is it, I finally found someone'. It was perfect. Even him being a bit of a diva felt perfect.” Harry grinned. ”I have known him only a few days and it feels as if I've known him for ages. I really like him. We did everything together; we ran, hunted, wrestled, fought, slept together and it all felt so natural, so right.”

 

”Wait a minute, you bloody slept together?” Ron squeaked.

 

”Yes, Ron, we slept together, just like people usually sleep at night.”

 

”But... but.. sorry, I thought you meant you had sex with him,” Ron said blushing.

 

”Yeah, that too, but that's not the point here. This morning I found out that he's a werewolf, even though he doesn't look like one. He transformed back into his human form in front of my eyes. He was quite upset that I saw him changing. I don't know if he'd ever told me otherwise who he really is.”

 

”Well, Harry, who is it and what's the problem?” Hermione prodded patiently.

 

”It's Malfoy.”

 

A stunned silence filled the air around them. Ron was gawking at Harry. Hermione blinked first in confusion but then her gaze sharpened.

 

”Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?”

 

”That's the one. He seemed okay when we were in our animal form but when he changed back into his human form, he was just like he always is, you know, a prat.”

 

”And you revealed yourself to him too? He knows who you are, Harry?”

 

”That's the strange part. I haven't shown him who I am but just before he left, he called me 'Potter'. I don't know how he knew.”

 

”We'll work it out, I promise. Now, we need to figure out how to get you two back together.”

 

”Why, Hermione? Why would Harry want to get back with the ferret?” Ron cried out frustrated.

 

”Because, Ronald, they have obviously bonded and they need to be together. Otherwise they will get sick.” Hermione shot an irritated glance at Ron.

 

”Bonded?” Harry managed incredulously.

 

”Yes, bonded. If you had sex in your animal form, you both being wolves, it's most likely that you've bonded. Wolves bond for life. Now we just need to figure out how to get you two to get along while in your human form. And we need to tell professor McGonagall.”

 

”No, we can't tell anyone! Malfoy already hates me as it is, telling this to someone else will only make him hate me more.”

 

”You have to talk to him, Harry. As soon as possible.”

 

”What can I say?”

 

”You want to be with him?” Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry nodded.

 

”Well, then you'll think of something.”

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Draco hurried out of the Great Hall. Potter had been following him around the past ten days and had been shooting intense glances towards him every time they had been in the same room, just like during this breakfast. In order to avoid being stalked, Draco wanted to get out of the Great Hall before Potter finished his breakfast. Potter following him everywhere made him nervous. Why the hell couldn't the idiot leave him alone? Potter seeing him changing back into his human form in the Forest was bad enough as it was. He didn't want to give him a chance to mock him about being the Gryffindor's fuck toy, especially in front of his friends. It was better to avoid him as much as possible.

 

Draco half-ran back to the Slytherin dungeon to collect his books and sped up at hearing hurried steps behind him. He barely managed to slip past the entrance wall of the Slytherin common room before his chaser reached him. He didn't slow his pace until he reached his dorm and threw himself onto his bed cursing quietly. Avoiding Potter was getting more difficult every day. He wasn't going to give up trying, though. He had nothing to say to him. He didn't even want to keep up bullying him anymore just to avoid having to talk to him in the first place.

 

He picked up his books and headed for the first lesson of the day, The Ancient Runes. Fortunately Potter wasn't taking the same class with him so he'd be safe from him for at least the next two hours. He carefully peeked around the corner and seeing the corridor empty, he sighed in relief and hurried to the class. No Potter, but when he arrived into the classroom, there was Granger watching him intently, as if wanting to say something. Draco raised his eyebrow and challenged her with his stare but Granger turned her head away avoiding his gaze for the rest of the lesson.

 

After the class Draco hurried away again, this time trying to avoid Granger – _seriously, this constant running away was starting to wear him out_ – and managed to get a good head start running out of the classroom. He rounded a corner in the end of the corridor when he was abruptly pulled aside and dragged into a hidden alcove nearby. Draco struggled against the iron hold on his arm but couldn't get away from it. He was pushed against the wall and then he saw who it was manhandling him.

 

”Get away from me, Potter, you're bruising me!”

 

”Sorry, but you didn't give me any choice. You haven't been very co-operative lately.”

 

”What do you want?” Draco's sneer was perfectly in place even if he was shaking inside.

 

”We need to talk. We haven't talked since we left the Forbidden Forest.”

 

”We have nothing to talk about. Now let me go!”

 

”Nothing to talk about? How about our bonding? Isn't that something we should talk about?”

 

”You're delusional, poor Potty,” Draco snarled and with a fierce tug freed himself of Potter's grip and ran away.

 

He ran in a very un-malfoyish way all the way to his dorm and into his bed. He shut the curtains tightly setting the wards around the bed to keep everyone from bothering him. He settled back onto his bed and tried to calm down. Damn Potter for ambushing him like that, why couldn't he just leave him alone? They had absolutely nothing to say to each other, not after the embarrassing reveal of their true identity. Now that Potter knew who he had been with in the Forest, Draco had no intention of giving Potter any more power over him than he already had. Draco had his Malfoy pride for Merlin's sake! And now Potter was rambling about bonding. As if he would ever bond with someone like Potter? Hah! Dream on, Golden Boy. Shagging a couple of times didn't mean you'd have to get bonded; poor little Potty was even more dense than he'd thought.

 

Draco's head felt heavy; a certain sign of impending headache. All the stress and too much thinking was taking it's toll on him and once again Draco cursed Potter with every imaginable name he could think of. He briefly considered getting up and asking his Head of House to give him some potion to help his headache but he didn't want to leave the safety of his own bed, not yet. He fell asleep, hoping the headache would just disappear.

 

He woke up a couple of hours later to Greg's voice asking if he was okay. The professors had been asking where he was and sent Greg for him. Draco felt his head spinning and the headache throbbing painfully inside his skull and groaned. Greg was obviously getting worried but Draco sent him away, telling him that it was just his head aching.

 

Draco fell back asleep but his sleep was far from restful. He dreamed of being back in the Forbidden Forest, running alone looking for his black wolf when an army of Acromantulas attacked him. They were tearing him apart, chewing his flesh and he screamed. He was screaming for his mate to help him, to rescue him, and then he arrived, his beautiful black savior. He carried him away, to their own cave where he made him whole again, took away the pain and held him close. They cuddled and made love and they were glowing with happiness and contentment, bonding to each other with every gentle move... _Bonding?_ Draco startled awake with a jerk and jumped up only to drop back onto the bed when a sharp pain pierced his head. His headache was worse; every painful throb made him nauseous and if he tried to move, every movement caused a sharp jolt of pain behind his eyes.

 

He groaned and tried to fumble for his wand to unset the wards around him and get some help. He finally got a hold of the wand and barely managed to cast the spell before he lost consciousness and his wand clattered to the floor.

 

He woke up in a bed that was definitely not his own and not even located in his dorm. He peered around through eyes barely cracked open but the whiteness around him made him groan in pain. It was too bright. He closed his eyes again and drifted back asleep.

 

The next time he woke up it was to the cheery voice of Madam Pomfrey.

 

”Now Mr. Malfoy, try to wake up. It's time to take your potion.”

 

Draco groaned; the voice sounded shrill in his ears even if it wasn't loud at all. He managed to open his eyes, carefully this time remembering the bright light from before but this time the room was dim, only small lamps keeping the darkness away.

 

”What time is it?”

 

”It's past dinner time. You've been sleeping all day. Your headache should be almost gone now but I'm keeping you here until morning to make sure it stays that way.”

 

Madam Pomfrey gave him a vial of potion and he downed it swiftly.

 

”Now, would you like to try to eat something? It would make you feel better,” she asked.

 

”No, thank you. I don't think I can eat just yet.”

 

”Very well. I'll bring you some tea later then.” Madam Pomfrey nodded smiling at him and left the room.

 

The next morning Draco woke up just in time to see Madam Pomfrey bustling into his room with a tray in her hands. He was actually surprised to feel hungry and the delicious scent of breakfast made his stomach grumble loudly.

 

”Good morning Mr. Malfoy. You've better eat some breakfast after you take your potion this morning. There's a visitor for you after you've eaten.”

 

”Visitor? Who?”

 

”The Headmistress wants to talk with you after you've finished.”

 

Draco was curious what it was that Headmistress McGonagall wanted to talk about. Certainly not about his headache, that's for sure. He downed his potion and ate his breakfast, and when Madam Pomfrey returned and took his tray away, McGonagall entered the room with Potter on her heels. Draco scowled at Potter but nodded curtly at McGonagall.

 

”Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you are feeling better now.”

 

”Good morning, Headmistress. I'm better, thank you for asking.”

 

”I have been informed of your bonding with Mr. Potter. Is that correct?” McGonagall's lips thinned disapprovingly.

 

”I don't know what nonsense Potter has told you, Headmistress, but I'm definitely not bonded with anyone,” Draco sneered.

 

McGonagall seemed skeptical at that and called over her shoulder, ”Poppy?”

 

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward from the door where she had been standing.

 

”Yes, he is bonded. I found out while I was scanning his vital functions when he was brought in. The bonding is fresh and hasn't settled yet.”

 

McGonagall turned her stern gaze at Draco who stared flabbergasted back at her.

 

”But... but I haven't...”

 

”Did you or did you not spend the time of your transformation in the Forbidden Forest with Mr. Potter, both of you in your animal form and being intimate with him?”

 

Long silence followed the question and it seemed no one dared hardly breathe until Draco sighed.

 

”Yes, I did,” he finally admitted and his cheeks blushed pink.

 

”And you being intimate with Mr. Potter was consensual?” McGonagall continued.

 

”Yes.” Draco's flush deepened and he stared at his hands.

 

”Very well. While I don't of approve your foolish behavior at such a young age, we have to deal with the consequences. You both are of age but you are still much too young to make such life-altering decisions by acting recklessly and submitting to your raging teenage hormones.”

 

”But I'm not an animal, I can't be bonded just like that!” Draco cried out helplessly.

 

”You were at the time of your bonding, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you accept it and start behaving like a bonded mate or there'll be quite unpleasant consequences for your health.”

 

”But I was only having a bad headache, that wasn't a symptom of an unsettled bonding!”

 

McGonagall turned to look at Madam Pomfrey again questioningly.

 

”Yes, that's true. Mr. Malfoy's headache was just a severe headache, probably caused by stress. I wanted to talk to you about that, Minerva. Is it possible the schoolwork is too stressful?”

 

”It isn't any more stressful this year than any other year so I find it hard to believe that it's too stressful for an excellent student as Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Headmistress looked worried despite her words but then Potter opened his big mouth.

 

”I think he's been too busy avoiding me and that might've caused him some stress. I've been trying to get him to talk to me but he's been running away every time I try.”

 

”You've been stalking me, that's what's been stressing me!” Draco's gaze was murderous.

 

McGonagall raised her hand to silence them with a strict expression on her face.

 

”Gentlemen, please. You need to settle this argument or whatever rift it is between you two before you get any health problems over this situation. Your animal side and human side in both of you are quite unbalanced and if you let it continue after bonding it will eventually rip you apart, both of you. I suggest you spend this weekend together finding an understanding at how you can get along from now on. There's no other option. From now on you'll be living in your own quarters, your belongings have already been moved to your new rooms. After Mr. Malfoy is released from the infirmary, you'll be excused from your classes today and you are to go to your rooms and stay there until classes start on Monday morning. No friends, no going out, not any distractions during the weekend; you _will_ talk and sort this out. Understand?”

 

Draco gaped at the Headmistress disbelievingly but Potter thought with his stomach, as usual.

 

”What about food? What if we need something?”

 

”Your meals will be delivered to your quarters. If you need anything else, just call the house elves. Missy!”

 

A small house elf appeared in front of McGonagall and curtsied.

 

”The Headmistress called?”

 

”Yes, Missy. You are to take care of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, show them their new quarters, provide their meals during the weekend and anything else they may need.”

 

”Yes, Headmistress, Missy takes good care of Misters Potter and Malfoy.”

 

”Thank you, Missy. They will call you once they are ready to leave the infirmary.”

 

Missy curtsied again and disappeared with a faint pop.

 

McGonagall turned her stern glare at Draco and Potter, her lips pursed together but her eyes seemed to soften a little.

 

”Please, gentlemen, use this weekend wisely and try to solve your differences. It's vitally important for your welfare that you accept this situation and get along with it. It's you after all who caused this situation in the first place but I and the other professors are willing to help you if you wish. But first you have to settle your personal differences together and that you have to do by yourself.”

 

McGonagall gave a pointed look at both Draco and Potter, then nodded curtly and left the room. Draco glared at Potter with narrowed eyes.

 

”You had to go and tell her? I knew it, you couldn't keep it to yourself, could you? Now everyone knows and are laughing at me! Now we can't act as if nothing happened. Why for Salazar's sake did you have to go and tell her?”

 

”Nobody's laughing at you, idiot. I was worried about you, as unbelievable as that might sound. You were found unconscious and brought here and I didn't know if it was because of the bonding or not. Of course I had to tell her! Otherwise you could've died or something!”

 

”Next time _ask_ _first_ if I'm dying or not and save me from your Savior complex.”

 

”But you were unconscious!”

 

Draco scoffed and turned his back to Potter ignoring him as best as he could. He was furious at Potter for telling McGonagall about their bonding, but at the same time he felt warm inside at knowing Potter had cared enough to go and get help if it was needed. And yes, the bonding, he probably had to accept that they had bonded during their time in the Forest – maybe. Someday.

 

After Madam Pomfrey released him from the infirmary, Potter called Missy as if testing if the house elf really would appear. She did and she led them to the third floor where she stopped in front of a large painting. It was a painting of a forest with a large centaur in the middle of it. The centaur tossed his head impatiently and asked the password.

 

”Hippogriff”, Missy squeaked and the painting swung open. She led them inside the rooms and told them to call her if they needed anything before lunch and then disappeared.

 

Draco looked around. They had a nice and cozy sitting room with a fireplace and in front of it was a sofa and two armchairs with a small table between them. On the right side of the room were two desks and their books had already been piled onto them. A door on the left wall led to a bedroom and Draco was dreading to see what it was holding inside. When he stepped inside, he sighed with relief. Obviously McGonagall didn't assume they were going to keep mating because there were two separate beds with a nightstand between them. The room was nice; not as large as his own bedroom in the Manor but big enough for the two of them not to bump into each other. On the far wall were located a large wardrobe and two dressers. On the left was a door to the bathroom where Draco was delighted to see a good-sized bathtub and a long counter with two sinks and faucets. At least they both had enough space for their toiletries. He shuddered at the thought of having to share one short shelf with Potter.

 

Draco checked that all his things were in their rightful places and then sat down in the living room with a book. He didn't say a word to Potter even if the prat made a few poor attempts to start a conversation. He was going to just sit down and wait.

 

*~*~*

 

Harry followed his roommate the whole day after they had settled into their new rooms. Draco – Harry had decided to start calling him by his first name now – was sulking. He had withdrawn into himself and ignored Harry altogether. A couple of times Harry had tried to talk to him but either he was totally been ignored or received only a grunt or one word as a reply. At first Harry was amused at his companion's behavior but when the day passed by and they were preparing to go to bed, his frustration took over.

 

”Listen, Draco, this situation isn't ideal for either of us but we have to make it work. I know you don't like me as a person but I think you liked me well enough when I was a wolf. I surely did like you, very much, as a wolf. There must be something in both of us that made us like each other back then and it hasn't gone anywhere. We just have to find it in ourselves. Just imagine us back in the Forest and think the way we were there. This hating and fighting is getting old, you know. Everything has changed from what they were before.”

 

Harry earnestly looked at Draco but the Slytherin just icily glared back at him. Well, not _everything_ had changed. Harry sighed and laid down onto his bed. It was impossible to break that icy shell the blond had grown around himself. Draco was stubborn but so was he; he wasn't going to give up that easily. Harry closed his eyes and decided to give it another try tomorrow.

 

It was still dark when Harry woke up to a strange sound. He rolled to his side and listened to hear where the sound was coming from. It was a quiet whimper and it was coming from the bed next to him. Draco was probably having a bad dream. Harry tried to fall back asleep but the whimpering and tossing in the next bed kept going on. Sighing he sat up and swung his legs to the floor. He hissed at the coldness of the floor but stood up and took the two steps to reach the other bed.

 

Draco was tossing and turning and his flailing hands were tightly fisted. Harry touched his forehead; it was sweaty and hot. He dodged one fist at the last minute and tried to shake Draco's shoulder.

 

”Draco, wake up.”

 

Instantly when he touched Draco's shoulder the flailing stopped and the whimpering quieted a bit. Draco sobbed in his dream and his cheeks were damp from tears. Harry lifted his hand from Draco's shoulder but the flailing started again and the whimpering grew louder. Harry was flabbergasted; how could his touch have that much influence on Draco? But if it helped, then he was going to keep touching him; actually, touching him felt quite good for him too. Harry smiled and kept his hand firmly on Draco's shoulder and with his other hand he stroked his hair and cheek. Draco calmed down and sighed contentedly falling back asleep. When Harry thought the blond was sound asleep he tried to return to his own bed but as soon as he removed his hand Draco grew restless. Harry decided that if he was going to get any sleep tonight he should make himself comfortable in Draco's bed. He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around the blond and was back asleep almost instantly.

 

Harry woke up to a screech and abruptly he found himself lying on the floor.

 

”Potter, what the hell are you doing? Sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night?”

 

Harry tried to comprehend what was happening, but all he managed was, ”You were having a bad dream.”

 

”Yeah, right, and you had to come and read me a bedtime story, huh?” Draco's voice was even more sarcastic than Snape's ever was, even on his worst day.

 

”Hmph,” was all Harry managed before climbing back into his own bed and pulling the covers over himself. Draco stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

 

Harry waited and waited but Draco didn't seem to be in a hurry to get out of the bathroom. He had been in there over an hour already and Harry was getting desperate. What the hell was Draco's problem, anyway? He couldn't reach the git with being nice or gentle, he didn't respond even to a normal sensible conversation. How the hell was he to get him to talk? Then he remembered the time in the Forest after he had rescued Draco from the Acromantulas, how stubborn he had been after that and only after Harry had taken charge of the situation, did he change his attitude. Well, that was worth a try, but how did he take a charge of the situation when the other wasn't responding to him at all?

 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Draco finally emerged from the bathroom still glaring at him.

 

”Took you long enough to shower and primp yourself. There's two of us, you know. Either we need another bathroom or we start having to shower together,” Harry complained.

 

”Fuck you, Potter. And for your information, I take a bath, not shower if I can avoid it.”

 

Harry had to hide his smile at Draco's haughty expression.

 

”I don't mind bathing together either,” Harry grinned, and then had to dodge a flying hairbrush tossed his way.

 

Draco marched to the living room for breakfast and Harry hurried to the bathroom. After his morning routines in the bathroom Harry followed Draco to the living room for breakfast and was delighted to see all his favourites on the table. He ate with a healthy appetite while Draco seemed only to have nibbled his breakfast. They didn't talk during breakfast, Draco concentrated on reading the Daily Prophet he had somehow managed to get delivered into their isolation room and Harry didn't push his luck trying to talk to him. However, when Draco finished his last cup of tea and folded the newspaper before standing up, Harry hurried to finish his breakfast. When Draco grabbed his book again and went to sit on the sofa, Harry was there gripping his hand holding the book and wrenched the book from Draco.

 

”Oh no, you don't. Now we talk.”

 

Draco's face turned pink from fury and he tried to wrench his hand free of Harry's grip but Harry held tight. Draco fought furiously, trying to push Harry away but Harry stood his ground. He even managed to wrap his other hand around Draco's waist to hold him better in place. Draco struggled in vain but didn't give up.

 

”Let me go, you brute! You're hurting me!”

 

”No one is hurting you but yourself. Stop fighting!” Harry commanded and then he couldn't stop himself. Seeing Draco's flushed face, fiery eyes and parted lips he couldn't help himself but kiss him. The firstkiss was just a series of tentative nibbles and then he lightly sucked Draco's pouting lower lip. A moment later he deepened the kiss and Draco melted into his embrace. Harry brushed his tongue against Draco's lips and he opened his mouth wider to let this tongue in. Harry thoroughly explored Draco's mouth and it felt so good, so right. He had never thought that kissing Draco would feel so brilliant, not until now that he had a chance to actually do it for the first time. Draco returned his kisses passionately, greedily taking his turn to explore Harry's mouth in turn. They kissed hungrily and without either of them really noticing it Draco started to move his hips against Harry and Harry groaned. This felt too good, actually, and Harry's hips answered Draco's inviting moves on their own accord. Harry tried to stop it, he really tried before it went too far, but Draco clung to him insistently and his own body betrayed him going along with Draco's. It wasn't until Harry heard Draco's long quiet moan when he reached his climax that Harry finally let himself go, too.

 

They clung tightly to each other, panting and still kissing even though Harry felt his pants cool down uncomfortably and he suspected that Draco's pants didn't feel any better. He silently cast a cleaning spell for them both and collapsed on the sofa pulling Draco down with him. He didn't let go of the blond though, but shifted them to a comfortable cuddling position. He peppered small kisses to Draco's hair, face and neck, and for a change Draco didn't fight back. He only sighed and snuggled closer. What a sudden change in his behaviour, Harry wondered to himself but didn't dare to say it out loud. He wanted to stay cuddling like this forever, it felt so perfect, and he didn't want to ruin the peaceful happy mood even though he knew they needed to talk. After a long content silence he finally gathered his courage.

 

”Draco?”

 

”Hmh?”

 

”What are you afraid of?”

 

The blond in his arms tensed.

 

”What?”

 

”You are not afraid of me, are you? What are you afraid of then, this bonding? Or being bonded with me? Tell me, I want to understand. I want to make it easier for you if I can.”

 

There was a long heavy silence between them. Harry already started to regret his asking but nevertheless kept Draco tightly in his arms, rubbing gentle circles with his fingers on his back. Finally Draco shifted a little.

 

”It's not that I'm afraid of any of this but rather that I'm not good at adjusting to new situations. Turning into a werewolf was difficult to deal with at first but when I learned what to do, how to keep myself in control to some level at least, I wasn't afraid anymore. Also, I was relieved that I didn't look like an ordinary werewolf.” Draco shuddered slightly.

 

”You are beautiful even as a werewolf, you know.” Harry combed his fingers through Draco's soft hair and Draco looked up surprised.

 

”You think I'm beautiful?”

 

”I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you and nothing could change that. I really missed you when I couldn't find you in the Forest after our first meet.”

 

”Well, I thought you were annoying when we first met,” Draco chuckled.

 

”Of course you did, but then you fell in love with me, right?” Harry teased him.

 

”I wouldn't go that far, but yes, I liked you, a bit, after I got used to you. But you were annoying, laughing at me when I fell into the brook. I really hated it!”

 

”I know, that was unfortunate and I was rude. I'm sorry. I should have known back then that it was you, your pouting was so malfoyish... and cute,” Harry said chuckling.

 

Draco drew back a little to be able to glare at Harry icily.

 

”I'm not cute! And admit it, you didn't know who I was until you forced me to transform in front of you. That was rude if anything! Fortunately I already knew it was you so your rudeness was predictable knowing your manners.” Draco tried to sneer at Harry but seeing Harry laughing he softened his expression.

 

”I didn't have a clue back then that it was you until you changed before my eyes, I admit. That was quite a shock, but I already knew I wanted you, even if it turned out to be you, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, who had hated me for years. I was ready to adjust to almost anything if only I could have you. Though you are definitely a handful.” Harry chuckled. ”I'm curious, when did you find out it was me? You said you knew it was me when you transformed back, and you called me Potter. I always wondered that.”

 

”Remember after our first time together, when you left the cave in the morning and left me sleeping? I woke up and wondered where you'd gone and decided to follow you. I tracked you down to the edge of the Forest and after a short wait, I saw Harry Potter walking into the woods and changing into a black wolf.”

 

”So that's why you were so angry at me and ran away from me. By the way, your bite fucking hurt!”

 

”Aww, our hero can't stand a little pain, can you? Besides, you deserved it. I hope it taught you not to annoy me more when I'm furious.”

 

”I wasn't annoying you, I was just trying to figure out why you were angry, if it was something I'd done!” Harry complained.

 

”That was definitely annoying me. Now stop it before I get more annoyed at you right now.”

 

Harry huffed, ”I can't win with you, can I?”

 

Draco shook his head grinning and buried his face into Harry's neck.

 

”Does this mean you'll accept the bond? Because I have accepted it and I'm happy we're bonded. I'm glad to have you by my side both in real life and in my animal life. Though you're still a prat.” Harry grinned to soften his statement. Draco elbowed his ribs sharply making Harry yelp.

 

”Nope, I haven't accepted it yet. Not in real life at least. Maybe I have accepted you in my werewolf life, but that's only once a month. I need much more convincing, Potter. You better begin while you still can.”

 

”Or else...?”

 

”You're already starting to annoy me, you better watch out, Potter. I'm not easy, you know.”

 

”Don't I know it. Good for you that I've always been good at challenges and definitely better in action than with words.”

 

With that Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his irritated mate and kissed him thoroughly. Draco melted into the kiss and returned the kisses as hungrily. Their heated kisses made them aroused again, even this shortly after their first round. Draco climbed in Harry's lap straddling him and humped against him with sensual moves. Harry reciprocated as best as he could from his position and moaned into Draco's mouth.

 

”I want to make love to you,” he whispered against Draco's lips.

 

Draco nodded slightly, ”Have you ever... as a human, I mean?”

 

”No. Have you?”

 

”No, but you better know something about how it's done, I'm not good at being a guinea-pig.” Draco moved back to Harry's lips and deepened the kiss again. Harry's feverish kisses increased in intensity and he desperately tried to recall what George had told him about gay sex. Of course, back then he'd been only curious, but now he was going to try it out for real. He growled deep in his throat and pushed off of the sofa taking Draco with him. Draco clung to him with his hands and legs and Harry headed towards the bedroom. He lowered Draco onto his bed and straightened.

 

”Should we move the beds together?”

 

”Not now, you idiot. Later. Now you have more urgent matters in your hands,” Draco hissed impatiently and grabbed Harry around the waist with his legs pulling him down on top of him. Harry happily resumed kissing and groping Draco wherever he could reach but it was Draco, again, who hurried to the next level with opening and removing Harry's clothes with his deftly hands. Harry had to struggle to keep up with him. When they both were finally naked, Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco. The blond blushed slightly, ”What?”

 

”You're so beautiful,” Harry whispered reverently.

 

”I know. You're not sore for the eyes either, now move on.”

 

Harry chuckled and dove in kissing Draco's neck and collarbone before latching his mouth onto the pert nipples. Draco softly sighed and tightened his grip on Harry's messy hair. His hips ground firmly up into Harry's and he took the hint, moving lower on Draco's body kissing every inch of the pale skin on his way. He dipped his tongue into Draco's navel and earned a sharp buck of the hips under his chest. He trailed down Draco's silky skin onto his hipbones and bit each of them gently before moving towards his next goal jutting proudly from the bed of blond curls. Harry nuzzled the curls up to the base of Draco's cock and gave it a long lick from the base to the leaking tip. He kissed the tip and dipped his tongue into the slit earning another sharp buck of Draco's hips and he had to steady them with his hands. He slowly opened his mouth to take the cock into his mouth and caressed the smooth head before taking it deeper. He tentatively sucked and licked in turn while popping his head up and down going deeper every time. He almost gagged when the tip finally pushed against the back of his throat and he decided to keep on practising that but not now. Draco was too impatient for being a guinea-pig as he'd announced.

 

Harry kept licking and sucking his favourite lollipop while his hand moved further down cupping Draco's balls and fondling them. They softly rolled on his palm and he had a sudden urge to feel them in his mouth. He released Draco's dick in favor of his balls and Draco made a protesting sound until his mouth and Draco's balls connected. Then Harry heard only approving humming from the blond. His hands continued their exploration across the soft sensitive skin under Draco's balls and then his fingers reached the crack and the hidden entrance they itched to conquer. At this point Harry realized he needed something for lubrication and raised his head to look at Draco. The blond was laying still with flushed skin and eyes half-lidded, panting slightly. He had been so quiet that Harry had briefly wondered if he was still awake – but even he couldn't be that boring in bed, could he?

 

”Uh... I think we need some lubrication here, what could we use for it?”

 

”For Merlin's sake, don't you know any lubrication charms? It's the most important charm for a teenaged wizard!”

 

Draco cast the spell and Harry dove back to his current task on Draco's nether regions his cheeks flaming. Damnit, he had been too busy at staying alive against Voldemort that something as mundane as lubrication charms had been the last thing on his mind – or at least almost the last thing, he corrected grinning at himself.

 

He slid his fingers into Draco's crack and found it glistening with an oily substance that made his fingers slide effortlessly along the path and over the puckered entrance. He repeated the move and every time he passed the pucker, Draco moaned. Harry felt pride at being able to make the snarky Slytherin come undone under his ministrations. He rubbed his fingers at the quivering pucker before sliding one finger tip inside, finding a firm resistance at the rim. He gently rubbed the rim and inched his finger slowly inside until it was two knuckles deep. Then he stopped for a moment to give Draco time to get used to the feeling. After a moment he began to move the finger slowly in and out of Draco's hole. He watched enthralled as his finger slipped in and out of Draco, imagining it being his own cock and that made him impossibly aroused. He was getting as impatient as Draco, even though he had promised himself to go slow as it was their first time.

 

He prepared to add another finger and focused on pleasuring his shaft to distract him. He inched the second finger to the rim sucking his dick at the same time, but abruptly Draco jerked violently and the second finger breached the rim ahead of time.

 

”Oww! Be careful down there, Potter!”

 

Harry startled so much that he almost pulled the second finger back out. Fortunately Draco stopped complaining as soon as Harry got back to rubbing him inside and they both relaxed again. Harry doubled his efforts getting his lover distracted and relaxed enough to finally get the third finger in. At the same time he wondered if he could himself last long enough to finally get himself inside of Draco before he came. His whole groin was throbbing with need and it was difficult for him to keep going slow enough to keep Draco comfortable. Even though this was the first time for Harry, he could imagine that a complaining partner was most certainly guaranteed to kill the mood for anyone, not just a fumbling first-timer like himself.

 

Harry tried to be patient and stretch and stimulate Draco at the same time. Harry knew he wasn't that huge; he had seen other pricks in the locker room and showers often enough, but Draco's entrance looked so tiny that even a middle-sized dick seemed too big to fit properly in. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Draco in any way. Finally he deemed they were both ready and withdrew his fingers. Draco started to protest at the loss but he was silenced when the blunt head of Harry's dick pressed against his entrance.

 

”Are you ready?” Harry whispered and leaned in to softly kiss Draco on the lips. Draco nodded and Harry began his slow journey into the tight heat of Draco's arse. Breaching through the tight ring of muscle wasn't easy and Draco tensed when he finally pushed through. Harry stilled until Draco was breathing steadily again. Then he pushed further in very slowly, stopping several times to let Draco adjust even though his head screamed at him to just slam to the hilt. Harry gritted his teeth and kept going slow.

 

Finally he was fully sheathed. He kissed Draco deeply and caressed him with long gentle sweeps of his hands. Draco's fingers were curled deep into Harry's shoulders and the grip was quite painful, but Harry wasn't going to complain. He was happy right here, if only he could start moving... Once Draco relaxed, Harry started to slightly move his hips, with slow shallow thrusts at first, but when Draco didn't show any sign of discomfort, he made his thrusts longer and deeper. Harry tried desperately to keep his eyes open to see every expression on Draco's face, but it was difficult because the pleasure inside him tried to force his eyes shut all the time.

 

Draco's tight heat felt so good; Harry wanted to say something, but when he looked at Draco, he was filled with reverent awe, all words forgotten. He looked at Draco's face with fascination; his eyes were dilated with pleasure, half-lidded smoldering eyes under fluttering eye-lashes were looking straight into Harry's. His cheeks were beautifully flushed and he was biting his bottom lip almost constantly as if concentrating on the feelings inside him. His breaths came out in soft quiet gasps and moans, and he looked so beautiful with his face holding the expression of pure pleasure and oddly calm at the same time. Harry wondered about how quiet he was, quite the opposite from their copulation in their wolf forms, and he was almost ashamed of his own vocal pleasure.

 

Harry grunted, panted, moaned and cried out as his thrusts turned faster and deeper, Draco meeting his every thrust with a force of his own. He was so close and wanted Draco to come at the same time too, so he wrapped his hand around Draco's shaft and started pumping. Draco snapped his hips in time with his hand and thrusts, and fortunately he seemed to be close to completion too. It still felt too soon when his balls tightened and the warmth in his belly burst into fireworks spreading into his every cell making his toes curl and hand clench around Draco's cock. Draco let out a long sigh, his eyes rolling back into his head and his arse convulsing around Harry's dick. He spurted long stripes of pearly white cum on his stomach and over Harry's fingers at the same time as Harry spilled his seed inside Draco.

 

They collapsed into a sweaty heap, Harry trying to hold himself feebly from crushing Draco with his weight, but his arms were like jelly. He fell on top of Draco with an 'oof' – though he didn't know which one of them let out the sound. Surprisingly Draco didn't even complain this time. After a moment of catching his breath Harry rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him close. Draco snuggled even closer and they cuddled for a long time in a peaceful afterglow of their lovemaking.

 

When Draco shivered, Harry pulled a cover over them to keep them warm – he wasn't ready to get up and get dressed yet. He was completely happy with staying in bed just like this the whole day if only Draco let him. Draco was still so quiet and Harry began to worry.

 

”Did I hurt you?”

 

”Mmm... no you didn't. It was good for a first time, I guess,” Draco said quietly and nipped at Harry's neck.

 

”It was awesome, you felt so good. You still feel so good here in my arms. I just want to hold you like this forever.” Harry blushed at his cheeky confession but was happy that Draco didn't make any snarky comments. Instead Draco tightened his arms around Harry and lifted his head to kiss him deeply. When the long kiss ended, Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's.

 

”I'm not going anywhere, at least not anytime soon now.”

 

”I hope to keep things that way from now on. No more running away, all right?”

 

Draco just hummed and buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry couldn't let it slide though and continued.

 

”You are so used to running away when things get uncomfortable for you. Stop running away from me, okay? Run _with_ me.”

 

It was two weeks later when Draco finally answered that particular question for him, waking him up in the middle of the night when they were sleeping tangled with each other.

 

”Harry, it's time. Run with me.”

  

The End

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/116004.html) (or comment here or in both places!)


End file.
